


Coming in from the Cold

by whatever55



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever55/pseuds/whatever55
Summary: Charlie comes in from the garage





	Coming in from the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little thing that I couldn't get out of my head. I might eventually include it in a longer story if there seems a good spot for it but decided to post it as a little one-shot in case another story doesn't come along with this being able to fit in.

Charlie Eppes tiptoed up the stairs, trying not to wake the other inhabitant of the house since he knew that the other person was a light sleeper. It was now three am and Charlie knew from experience if he woke up his partner the person might be up for the day.

Charlie should have been up to bed hours ago but there was an equation that Don needed and an attack imminent if he didn’t finish it. The professor was lucky that he found someone who understood the weird hours he kept when time was of the essence.

He crept on silent feet into his room and barely stifled a laugh at seeing Ian Edgerton, fearsome sniper, burrowed under the covers, the top of his head barely visible. Charlie wondered if Ian would glare at him if he knew he thought it was cute. Probably. Snipers aren’t cute according to him.

He let out a jaw cracking yawn and knew it was time to crawl into bed for a few hours before he had to be up to teach his morning Math for Non-mathematicians class, or as his students termed it - Math for Dummies.

Stepping over to the bed, he was thankful that he had the foresight to change into his pajamas before he went out to the blackboards in the garage since now that meant he could just crawl into bed.

He lifted the covers gently and crawled under them, finally getting to relax against his pillow. He had just shut his eyes when he felt Ian pull him into his arms. 

Charlie opened a single eye and saw Ian’s face still relaxed in sleep and grinned about the big bad sniper needing a teddy bear, not that Charlie planned on ever voicing those thoughts... or minded being the teddy bear.

He curled closer to Ian, shutting his eye again and inadvertently brushing his feet across Ian’s bare leg. 

Ian flew out of bed with a yelp. He went from asleep to alert in less than ten seconds. It’s a trick Charlie might need to have Ian teach him when he isn’t glaring at him from beside the bed with his arms crossed over his chest.

“How many times do I have to tell you to keep your icicles toes to yourself?”

“It’s too early for this. Can we talk about it in the morning?” Charlie half whines. He was looking forward to getting a few hours of sleep before class.

“It’s too early for icicle toes too,” Ian answered, not letting up on the glare at all. Charlie must have looked just pathetic enough though because Ian crossed to the dresser and took out a pair of his heavy woolen socks that he keeps for the winter. “At least put on the damn socks next time.” Ian climbed back into bed, obviously having no plans to get up for the day yet and Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. At least until he heard Ian speak again.

“We will talk about this in the morning.”

Crap.


End file.
